Diana's & Leona's Sexfight
by xDisturbed
Summary: Despite their violent rivalry coming to an end, every night Diana and Leona still fight, naked, in their bedroom, and on top of each other. And especially tonight, they challenged each other to a sexfight; where the loser is the first to cum. One Shot, Yuri/Lesbian, Smut/Lemon, Femdom, Sexfight.


Leona walked into her room, Diana following closely behind her, shutting the door quickly. They both walked toward the large, white-sheeted and white-pillowed bed centered at the other end of the room.

Their hands roamed each other's bodies, pressing against pieces of armour as they were ravenous to feel what was underneath. Diana was the one to first take initiative, falling to her knees as she undid the golden-armoured boots which Leona's thick-thighed legs were stowed within. She placed them aside, allowing her tongue to run across her lips as she stood back up to stand face to face with her rival. Her hands then crept behind Leona's back, undoing the strap which held her chest-armour against her body, letting it fall to the floor with a loud clash.

"So much work." Diana complained as she then pulled Leona's shoulder pauldrons and gauntlets from her body, leaving the tank in a skin-tight purple bodysuit.

Leona's hard nipples poked through the hugging fabric of her underarmour which flaunted her curves. A part of Diana didn't want to take it off, taking her time with enjoying the sight of Leona in it before she turned her around and pulled its zipper down her back.

Now that Leona was naked, it was her turn to strip Diana of her garments. She smiled as she put her arms under Diana's, lifting up her chest piece and tossing it aside. Leona found that Diana had more armour on than herself, which made nights like these very annoying where all they wanted to do is claw at each other's naked flesh. Diana did not want to wait any longer, helping Leona with bringing her own body naked as she pulled off her own shoulder pauldrons and gauntlets while Leona did the same to her boots, quickly leaving the white-haired woman in a dark-blue bodysuit which was on the verge of ripping apart.

"This is tighter than mine…" Leona commented as she placed her hands at the top of the fabric, struggling to pull it down Diana's shoulders.

"Would you prefer me not to wear it next time?" Diana asked, feeling air greet her sweaty flesh as Leona tugged the bodysuit past her breasts.

"N-no." Leona muttered, making some real progress as she finally pulled it down Diana's hips and thighs. "I like taking it off of you."

Leona dropped the bodysuit aside on top of her's, the both of them now standing in front of each other _completely_ naked. Their eyes were locked for a second, and then they remembered what they were here for.

...

Leona laid herself down onto the bed, her head resting on top a soft pillow as Diana stood over her. The white-haired woman turned around, Leona's eyes on her pale, curvaceous body as her rear sank towards her head.

"Oh…" Diana moaned, smiling as she felt Leona's lips press against her womanhood.

Diana did not allow the pleasure to distract her, slithering her hands between the bedsheets and Leona's rear, holding it in her hand as she lowered her head between her thighs. She pressed her lips against Leona's womanhood herself, the sun-warrior responding with a hot breath which Diana could feel where she was most wet...

Leona rolled her eyes, a smile creeping upon her lips as she shook her head and reminded herself of what was most important; to devour Diana before she could devour her. But, she spent too much time thinking, Diana's tongue giving a soft stroke against her bud, eliciting a moan from Leona who was now the current loser.

"I'm going to make you cum first." Diana stated, chuckling before she made a second swipe with her tongue. "Because I'm better than you."

Leona bit her lower lip and took a deep breath of air through her nostrils, watching how Diana's head was deep between her legs, her ass propped in front of her face. She was somewhat fine with losing with a view like this… but where was the fun in that? Leona's fingertips dug into the thickness which was in front of her, thumbs spreading apart Diana's cheeks before she shoved her head between them again. And then she opened her mouth and slithered her tongue into Diana's dripping pussy, causing Diana's own tongue to halt its ministrations as she moaned.

This gave Leona an advantage.

Leona's feet moved and came to the back of Diana's head, pushing her face down in the bedsheets to keep her from touching her womanhood. Leona's tongue fluttered within the tight cavern which Diana presented so freely, Leona's strong arms holding the pale woman in place as she couldn't budge even just a _little_ bit.

"Ah..!" Diana moaned, trying to break free from Leona's hold. "N-not fair!"

The white-haired woman could feel herself becoming a sweaty mess, not allowing herself to succumb to Leona's admittedly amazing skills. She writhed in Leona's arms which wrapped her thighs, trying to wriggle herself free as pleasure distracted her. Her palms came flat against the bed underneath her and she tried to push against it to bring herself up, but Leona's feet pressing firmly behind her head kept her face affixed to the sheets.

"Ugh…" Diana breathed. "L-Leona… _p-please_ stop!"

Leona remained quiet, responding with the wet sounds her mouth made as she captured Diana's clitoris between her lips and started to suck it with fervor. She wanted to win, because the reward is something Leona's been begging to do for a few weeks now.

Diana begged herself to not allow herself to lose. She wanted to enjoy this, wishing for Leona to continue as much as she wanted her to stop. She moaned and writhed atop her body, feeling Leona's lips free her bud before two of her fingers drove their way into her womanhood. They started to pump with vigor, easily sliding in and out of Diana who found that Leona herself, was getting distracted.

"Wait, stop!" Leona asked, feeling Diana's head turn to the side underneath her feet.

Diana finally broke free of Leona's hold, sitting up before crawling forward, away from the woman who was just about to make her cum and win their little _fight_. She laughed and crawled forward in between Leona's legs, climbing over her body before she clasped her left hand tightly around her neck.

"Playing dirty?" Diana asked, licking her lips as Leona looked up at her with distraught eyes.

Diana's fingers tapped their way down Leona's body, stopping between her thighs which she only got a few kisses between. Her palm brushed against Leona's bud, the aforementioned woman biting her lips once she felt fingertips press against her entrance. With only slight hesitation, Diana slid her way into her rival, smiling as she watched her moan and twist her lips.

"I'm going to win, Leona." Diana stated, increasing her pace.

Leona didn't say anything. She turned her head side to side as Diana quickened her pace, her fingers surfing the wetness within the redhead who soon found herself bucking her hips against Diana's thrusts, because she knew that she couldn't win. Not against her.

"You let me free." Diana stated. "You little slut. You just want to cum first, don't you?"

Leona's mouth opened to only moan. "Oh!"

"Well, I _want_ to win." She said. "I _want_ to make you cum first."

Diana could feel Leona's legs closing around her arm which was now chafing against her inner-thighs. She only got quicker and quicker, and she knew Leona didn't like this. She moved to a pace which Leona hated; fast and brutish, because Diana disliked Leona's lack of sportsmanship.

"D-Diana…" Leona muttered. "W-what're you doing?"

"You." Diana joked.

"N-no…" Leona laughed, opening her eyes to see another pair looking back down at her.

Diana removed her hand from Leona's neck, crawling down her body before she sat down onto her pelvis. She rose one of her legs, resting against it as she fixed herself so that her womanhood pressed against Leona's.

"I'm forcing you to participate." Diana stated. "A little chance…"

She then arched her back, biting her bottom lip as she rolled her hips forward, grinding her own pussy against Leona's. A moan left both their throats, and Diana clutched Leona's leg even tighter, taking a stuttered breath before she moved her hips again.

"Oh…" Leona moaned, closing her eyes as she felt herself moving against Diana's rhythm.

Simultaneously; they grated against each other, the bed squeaking as Leona found herself trailing behind Diana's pace just barely. She couldn't keep up with her vigorous movements, breathing heavily as she couldn't even keep up with herself, knowing fully well that she was going to succumb to her carnal desires very soon.

Diana's jaw quivered as she entered a trance, scissoring between Leona's legs as she worked herself too quickly. She bit her teeth into her bottom lip, rolling her eyes up towards the ceiling as she feared _she_ would be the one to actually lose. And she couldn't stop herself, her hips moving on their own now as if they didn't want her to win.

"Ah- _huh_ -oh!" Leona gasped, her pitiful moans catching Diana's ear as she looked over at her.

Leona's eyes were shut tight, her stomach tight as Diana could feel her juices splash against her from below.

"I win." Diana muttered, a devious smile coming upon her lips as it took almost everything she had within her to pause herself and get off the loser.

"Y-yeah…" Leona sighed, her chest heaving as she barely parted her eyes to look down at Diana. "You won… heh."

"So, are you ready to give me my reward?" Diana asked.

Leona laughed again before she slowly nodded her head. "Of course…"

Diana got up onto her knees and crawled over Leona's body, stopping once she was knelt over her face. She looked down between her breasts, seeing Leona simper back up at her. Her chest rose as she took a deep breath of air, licking her lips as she slowly lowered her body down, veiling the lower half of Leona's face.

Like before, Leona rose her head to meet with Diana's womanhood, pressing her lips against where she was most sensitive as the pale woman responded with a heated breath of air. Diana shuddered, closing her eyes as she bit her bottom lip, smiling while her hands moved to run their fingers between Leona's orange locks.

"Oh…" Diana breathed and moved herself further down upon her throne which she would otherwise refer to as 'Leona'. "T-this is going to be f-fun."

Leona dragged her tongue from the very bottom of Diana's womanhood and all the way to the top, stopping once it was pressed against her bud. Then, Leona started to hammer her tongue against Diana's clitoris, eliciting soft, parted moans from her mouth. She rose her hands and palmed Diana's rear, closing her eyes as she let herself enjoy this, feasting upon Diana like she was a ripe melon.

The bed's frame would croak as Diana fidgeted around, curling her toes as she closed her warm thighs around Leona's head. She bent over, her lower jaw quivering as she reached forward, holding onto the headboard with her hands as she grinded atop Leona's face. Diana could feel herself losing it, and she knew Leona knew, because Leona captured her bud between her lips and started sucking her like she was the _sweetest_ passionfruit.

"Ugh…" Diana muttered, her body shaking as she was being destroyed by her throne. "L-Leona..!"

Leona could only respond with the sounds her mouth made as she siphoned moans from her rival; the woman who won tonight's fight. Diana was a pitiful mess, brought to such a state by the supposed loser who would have won if she hadn't chosen to lose, cumming as her juices drizzled upon Leona's face.

"Agh…" She breathed, climbing off of Leona's face before she sat down beside her.

Leona chuckled, wiping her face with the back of her hand as she sat up, turning to look over at Diana before she asked. "Round 2?"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Commissioned by a fan.**


End file.
